Searching the Universe
by Vale Decem
Summary: In this story with a hint of The Vampire Diaries and Doctor Who, Draco forces Hermione to wipe his mind the night of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. Years later, Hermione goes to find him, with his doppleganger at his side, and the whole universe ahead of them.


_a/n: I've decided to repost this and continue it. I've edited a little bit, and hopefully you guys are still interested!_

* * *

"Don't just stand there- run!" Hermione shouted to Draco. The beast behind her roared, crashing through the trees.

"Stupefy!" The jet of red shot out behind her, causing a tree to catch on fire. Cursing at her aim, she saw Draco escape into the safety of the time rift, a sigh of relief rippled through her at the sight of him safe. Turning back to face the monster, streams of purple and red flew towards the animal. The confusion charm had only a few moments work, and Hermione raced away, gaining a few feet on it. Soon, its roar thundered and shook the ground, slamming its huge paws, the ground exploding into tremors causing Hermione to fly through the air and land on the hard packed earth. The breath knocked out of her, and her right ankle trapped beneath her, Hermione knew she didn't have much time.

"Confringo!" She threw the explosive curse behind her and struggled to get up. She couldn't afford to do a healing spell, and looking up, she saw the rift slowly beginning to close. Time. It was always about time.

"Granger!" Malfoy shouted, and looking behind her again, Hermione saw the beast, angrier than ever, clawing at its eyes, blindly stomping toward her. Grunting at the pain, Hermione pushed herself up and stumbled forward, hearing the animal closing in on her. Taking in quick shallow breaths, Hermione saw the time rift just small enough for her body to fit through. Though she was almost 5 feet away from the gap, Hermione took a leap into Draco's outstretched arms, crying out slightly at the pain of her ankle, she hurled herself in the closing time rift. She heard the monster's jaws snap at empty air, and the closing time rift caused a huge explosion, throwing the beast backwards. Hermione collided into Draco, with her on top of him. They lay on the ground for a breathless moment, both their hearts hammering in their chests, still running.

"Close one there, Granger," Draco remarked gruffly.

"All in a day's work," Hermione said, grinning a little. She pushed herself up only to fall under the pain of her ankle.

"Ferula," She muttered. She felt the bones mending themselves together, and after a few minutes of pain, Hermione was able to walk a little unsteadily.

The adrenaline wearing off, she hobbled towards Draco who was leaning against the white walls of the universe portal. Hermione leaned next to him, with her bad foot propped up on the wall. Sighing, she leaned her head against Malfoy's shoulder tiredly.

"He wasn't there."

"Granger, there are a million other places that he could be," Draco reassured, brushing her thick curls down.

"He's never there! We're never going to find him- why can't you see that? We've been to planets- _universes_- where he could possibly be." Draco was silent. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hermione stared at the swirling universes before her.

"Hermione, do you remember when I told you that he wasn't worth it? That he was telling you to risk your life for nothing? And you nearly shoved me off that cliff?" Draco looked down at her teary brown eyes. Hermione snorted and returned the look.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Remember how mad you were? How furious?"

"Yes."

"Remember that. Don't give up on him, he's out there. Your Draco is waiting." Draco wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "He'll always be waiting."

Cursing the tears that slid out and stained Draco's dark blue shirt, Hermione replied in a discouraged and sorrowed voice,

"That's the problem, Malfoy. He's never going to stop waiting for me. Have you ever thought about that, Malfoy? What's going to happen, if I can't find him?" Draco fell into his thoughtful quietness again.

"What's going to happen?" Hermione breathed, her voice thick with tears. After a long pause, Draco rested his head on hers.

"I don't know, Granger. I don't know."

* * *

The night exploded with curses, the mark of the Dark Lord glaring down at Hogwarts.

"You're horrible at this. You were supposed to have already done it," Draco urged.

"You'll never remember anymore," Hermione whispered, her voice breaking. "I won't ever be able to fix you."

"I trust you, Granger. I trust you'll find a way. Now do it. Do it now."

"Take me with you," Hermione begged.

"Do it." Draco leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. She felt a tear drip onto her cheek, and she choked back a sob. Closing her eyes she gripped her wand, with a shaky voice, she cast the spell. The warmth of Draco's lips against her forehead slowly faded.

"Obliviate."

* * *

Hermione yawned. She woke to her comfortable flat, and frowned. Something was off. Sitting up, she looked around for a second, trying to deduce what was missing, what had thrown off the balance of her content apartment. Getting up in her nightgown, she traipsed through her house, looking for the weight that held her home underwater. She rummaged through the fridge to check if anything had gone bad, or she had ran out of something she craved. Hermione checked for Crookshanks, and he meowed irritably. Everything was normal. Frowning, she wandered back to her room, and sat down on her bed. Looking to her left, she scanned the side table. Nothing. Then, remembering, she quickly looked back at the side table.

A letter. She vaguely remembered getting it late last night and setting it by the vase of flowers on the side table next to her bed. Taking a breath, she picked up the letter and in a deft movement sliced it open. Taking it out, Hermione quickly read the wobbly words that ran across it. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione dropped the letter and looked at the clock. Her eyes widening, she stripped out of her nightgown and dashed into the shower while brushing her teeth. Brushing her teeth the same way her parents had always taught her. Always the same way since she was 5.

Sniffing a little, she spat out the frothy tooth paste and rinsed out her mouth and stopped the shower. Drying herself off quickly, she tied her hair up messily and dressed into comfortable jeans and a shirt. Pulling on some old shoes, she snatched her wand and glancing once more at the address on the letter, focused on the alley next to it, and with a quiet pop, she was gone.

The March morning sang of birds, no wind, and sunshine. Crossing the street hastily, she looked up to see Straight from Paris Café. She looked at the outside tables and spotted the second one to the left. Hermione saw a blond woman sitting up straight, sipping tea, looking around uncomfortably with a slight disdain pulling at her mouth.

Taking a seat across from the woman, Hermione nodded tersely. She ordered a coffee as the waiter passed by.

"Hello, Narcissa."

"Hello Hermione Granger." She could see Narcissa's lips twitch at the name, itching to say the vile word.

"It's been years, Narcissa. What is it you want?" Hermione asked carefully, her eyes searching Narcissa's face as Narcissa's were searching hers. She still had nightmares about the night in Malfoy Manor, and her forearm tingled at the memory. The waiter brought back the coffee. Blowing on it to cool it, Hermione took a small sip.

"It's about my son, Draco."

"Draco's dead. Missing I mean," Hermione quickly corrected, seeing Narcissa's eyes narrow. "He's been missing for years though."

"I know. Which is why I was confused when I received a letter from him." Narcissa fished out a small white envelope with an emerald green seal. Hermione's eyes narrowed, scanning the letter. Hermione nearly dropped her coffee.

"It's definitely his handwriting. I can tell," Narcissa said weakly.

"What-wait-how? Surely he told you where is then." Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Nothing of his whereabouts."

"But not by owl?"

"No."

"You're positive that it's Draco's handwriting?"

"Extremely." Pushing back an insistent strand of hair, Hermione glared at the letter. Perhaps Draco had come back.

"So why did you come to me?"

"Because of what the letter said."

"And what did it say?" Hermione motioned towards the letter.

"'Trust her.'" Narcissa said simply. Hermione felt a sudden pain in her head.

"Sorry, my head..." Rubbing it, she set down her coffee. "Could you repeat what it said?"

"'Trust her.'" The pain increased, throbbing now.

"Oh god," Hermione moaned. Cradling her head in her hands, she laced her cool fingers over her forehead.

"You're remembering."

"Sorry?" Hermione let out a hiss of pain.

"He also left a key. It's to his old room. I tried it, but to no avail." Narcissa held out a small silver key to Hermione who looked up slowly and took it from Narcissa's fingers.

"How do you know it will work for me? How do you know this letter is about me?" Hermione asked doubtfully before letting out another grunt of pain.

"He loved you," Narcissa struggled out.

It was as if someone was starting a fire inside her mind.

"What are you… what are you doing to me?" Hermione accused, gasping.

"He truly, truly, loved you. He could never look at any girl like he looked at you." Hermione looked down at the small key, blinking rapidly to fight off tears of pain. Both physical and emotional. Narcissa gave a little laugh. "I couldn't believe it. My son, falling in love with a mudblood." She gave a shaky smile, the kind of smile of the tired.

"Narcissa, why am I crying?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Narcissa wasn't surprised.

"Please. Why does it hurt?" Hermione pleaded quietly.

"His father was so mad. Raging night and day, never giving the boy a rest." The mother quickly dabbed away a rebellious tear.

"What are you talking about? I never looked twice at Malfoy." Hermione felt the tears that were cascading down her cheek. "What am I not remembering? Tell me- oh my god, my head!" Hermione stood up suddenly, her chair screeching against the concrete.

"Draco knew the Dark Lord would get him for betraying him."

"What do you mean? Malfoy was a faithful follower of Voldemort." Narcissa flinched at the name.

"He made you make him forget about you so you would be safe. But you must have done something to yourself as well, something to forget about your love." Narcissa's eyes gazed into Hermione's sadly.

"I never loved Draco Malfoy," Hermione said shortly between clenched teeth.

"You were _weak. _Don't you think that of all people, _I_ should be the one who doesn't have to suffer? You were so selfish. After everything I'd done for him, and you think you shouldn't feel the pain of his loss. Who lied to the Dark Lord? Who protected _Harry Potter?_"

"Stop- please. I don't, I don't know what you're talking about-"

Narcissa was crying too, her silent tears streaming down her face. "He did it for you."

"Narcissa, I don't know what you're talking about but I never loved your son-" Hermione shrieked at the pain.

"Then why are you crying?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm crying- I don't know- damnit Narcissa. You tell me! That reminds me, Narcissa, why the hell does it hurt? Oh right sorry, you were supposed to have answered that one as well." Hermione let out a cry of pain. "Make it stop, Narcissa, stop!"

"You loved him! Remember!"

"N-No!"

"You did! You do! Remember, Mudblood! Remember. Think about all those times. Try your hardest." Narcissa clutched Hermione's hand, her sympathetic gaze turning to a hard determined one. "Remember."

Shooting a poisonous look at Narcissa, she took in a deep breath.

"It will take the pain away?"

"Yes."

"Promise?" Hermione's voice broke involuntarily. Narcissa's eyes softened a little, and Hermione could see that she was seeing what it would be like to have a daughter.

"Promise." Blinking rapidly, Hermione looked down and closed her eyes.

"Remember." Narcissa repeated. Hermione concentrated, remembering Draco's lips on her forehead on the cold night on the Astronomy Tower. The first time she had taken him ice skating, their hands interlocked, the first time he had called her Hermione. Her head felt like it exploded, white blinding light shooting through her head. Then nothing.

"Oh my gods..." Hermione's eyes widened, and the tears kept falling, her mouth open.

"It's up to you. He trusted you to find a way. And now I'm trusting you to save him." Hermione looked up from the key and squeezed the older witch's hands. "He loved you so much."

Hermione couldn't speak. Nodding dumbly she stared into Narcissa's eyes, hoping for some sort of answer to the craziness of her life.

The two women went to Malfoy Manor after breakfast, and Narcissa let Hermione in to the gloomy house. It was darker and colder than she remembered. Habitually, as the chill of the house clamped over her, Hermione's hand went to her left forearm, rubbing the word that had been carved into her skin. The widow took her down a small hall to the back of the house. Paintings of generations of Malfoy's sneered at her, and she followed Narcissa stiffly.

"Do you just stay in here? All by yourself?"

"No," Narcissa confessed. "I tend to stay at my parents' old house back in the old country. More homely. Old friends." She gave a rare smile. Narcissa led her to a small black door.

"This is the door to Draco's old room." Narcissa looked expectantly at Hermione, and Hermione dug out the silver key that warmed to her touch. Taking a breath, she glanced at Narcissa who nodded slightly. Hermione dug the key into the hole, and after much jiggling, the lock turned and the door creaked open. Swallowing, Hermione took a step inside with Narcissa behind her. A figure lay on its back on the old dusty bed, arms folded over each other, dressed in a dark blue shirt and dress pants and shoes. Hermione stepped closer and looked into the sleeping face and screamed, stumbling back.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Throwing a panicked glance back to Narcissa, that mother rushed to her side. They stared at each other, bewildered.

"Oh Godric..." Hermione whispered.

Frozen, she looked at Narcissa for guidance.

"Touch him." The fragile mother pushed Hermione forward again, and Hermione stared, horrified and bewildered.

"I remember," she whispered. As her fingers almost brushed his face, Narcissa pushed her to the side and hugged him.

"Oh my Salazar, my baby!" She wept freely now, wild heartbroken sobs of a mother. Hermione was moved to tears by the scene, silently crying watching Draco's still body. After a few moments, Narcissa pulled away.

"Why isn't he waking up? Draco?" Narcissa pressed an ear to his chest. "His heart's still beating. What's wrong?" She stared wildly at Hermione, confusion resonating through them. Mutely, Hermione slowly walked over and knelt on the ground next to him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Hermione breathed. Leaning over, she kissed him on the forehead, a tear falling onto his forehead. Pulling away slowly, she waited, hoping more than anything that he would wake up. The two witches were quiet, their ragged breaths waiting, yearning.

"Granger?" Draco asked groggily, sitting up. Hermione let out a squeak of excitement. Hermione jumped to her feet and bolted over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and mashed her lips to his, her body swaying against his, her hands running through his hair. Draco responded with equal enthusiasm, breathing her name through breaths. Finally, pulling away, Hermione pushed back a curl, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh wipe that insufferable smirk off your face," she laughed.

"Well, hello." Draco smirked, emphatically. "Where am I?" He asked, blinking lazily, his silver eyes staring out from underneath blond lashes.

"In your old room," Hermione said weakly, grinning through her tears.

"Oh. Why are you crying, Granger?" Malfoy wiped a tear away, concern in his eyes. "That sad to see me?"

"No, of course not!"

"Stupid mudblood," Draco teased quietly.

"Enough about me. Go give your old mother some attention," she sniffed happily.

"My mother?" Turning his head, Draco saw Narcissa who was standing stock still.

"Mum?"

"Draco," Narcissa said hoarsely, running to grab him once more. The two gripped each other tightly, Draco smiling slightly in confusion, Narcissa beaming happily.

"Oh Salazar, thank you, thank you!" Narcissa murmured as she rocked Draco back and forth.

After Narcissa had released Draco, he attempted to stand up. Stumbling, Hermione held out her arm for him to hold onto. Leading him out of the small room and into the main sitting room of the house, they sat him down on the sofa. Hermione's instincts kicked in and she sat him down.

"Draco. Why are you still alive?"

"I am still alive, Granger." He answered, dazed.

"Quite clearly. But why?"

Draco stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Alright. Have you been here the whole time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Narrowing her eyes, Hermione looked at Narcissa. Narcissa looked equally as puzzled.

"How long have you been here, Draco?"

"Three years." Narcissa let out a gasp.

"Without food and water?"

"I do not need food and water." Draco answered simply.

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy. Everyone needs food and water to survive. All humans do," Hermione retorted.

"I'm not human." Draco cocked his head slightly, eyes confused. "You're getting slower by the day, Hermione."

"Oh shut up. Of course you're human…" Hermione gave Draco a light tap. He was solid. "Why do you say you aren't human, Draco?"

"I'm not human. Haven't those books taught you anything?" Pulling out her wand, Hermione quickly scanned for magical residue.

"Oh." Hermione leaned back from Draco. He was smirking again. "Oh."

"What is it?" Narcissa demanded.

"He really isn't human." Hermione rocked back on her heels.

"Of course he's human! He's my son- my baby!"

"After that scan, it shows that Draco isn't entirely human. In fact, this isn't our real Draco, is it?" Hermione's heart plummeted.

"I am a duplicate. I am supposed to tell you something." Draco looked confused more. Hermione remembered reading in a book about duplicates back in Hogwarts when Ron, Harry, and she had been researching horcruxes. The originals were able to leave a message for the duplicate to play back.

"Tell me."

"Yes. Playing back message: 'Hermione. If you're hearing this, then listen close. You're a damn well smart wizard, too bloody smart actually for your own good.'" Hermionesmiled. "'Now listen. I'm not dead yet, as you can see by my duplicate form. He's like those mudblood dolls you told me about- voo too?'"

"Voo-doo," Hermione laughed. She had threatened Malfoy with it once, and he had nearly stupefied her when she brought the needle within inches of the doll version of his face.

"'You'll be able to see everything that happens to me, to him. You won't be able to reach me from him, but sometimes, when the times are right and the stars are arranged nicely, then I can hear an echo of whatever you say. Now. Tonight, you're going to erase my memory. I'll have no idea who you are if I hear you. If you ever find me, I won't know. I won't know you. You'll just be the mudblood from Hogwarts. I understand if you won't want to find me because of that. This is also a goodbye. This bloody doll is here to keep you company. He knows you. He remembers you. And I hope you remember him as well. This Draco thinks like me, is me, has my memories, everything. But if you don't want to be a selfish git, then you better wait till I shut up and look right into this Draco's eyes. You'll know what to say. Got it, Granger? Oh, also- don't think you can't do it. I know you can. You'll figure it out. And tell my mum hello.'"

There was a silence as the two witches stared at the fake Draco.

"Message over." Hermione looked uneasily back at Narcissa and knelt back down in front of Draco and stared into the grey blank eyes of his.

"So… I didn't kiss the real Draco?" Hermione said, her voice squeaking involuntarily. Draco was silent for a moment.

"Of course you would say that." Draco rolled his eyes. Blushing Hermione's fingers fluttered to her lips. He had tasted like Draco, peppermint-y and cool.

"Right then, Hermione. You have two hours to say goodbye to everyone you love." Draco suddenly shook his head. "Oh Salazar, my head hurts. Granger, hurry." Hermione didn't move.

"Two hours isn't a lot of time, Hermione." Draco reminded.

"Oh. Right." Backing away, she turned to Narcissa.

"Spend your last two hours with him, Narcissa." Nodding at the shaken mother, Hermione pulled out her wand and thought of the Burrow. Harry and Ginny would probably be there as well as Ron. Hermione clenched her teeth at the thought of Ron. She wasn't sure where she stood with him anymore. Hermione loved him, but they had decided that they couldn't take it anymore, that the war had done too much even though it had brought them together. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Take me home." She whispered, and with a pop, she was gone. Hermione opened her eyes quickly, and saw herself standing in the warm grass that waved although there was no wind, and when she glanced up, Hermione saw the Burrow, homely as ever. Slowly she walked towards it, but a sense of urgency made her run, sprint, toward her second family.

Hermione burst through the small Burrow door to see Ginny and Luna playing with Victoire and Ron eating a sandwich chatting with Harry. Her loud entrance made them stop and look at her.

"Blimey, 'Mione. Could've just knocked," Ron said after the silent pause. Hermione managed a smile and ran to Ron and Harry.

"What's the occasion, Hermione? Haven't gone soft on us, already?" Harry joked.

"Nothing. It's just that, I'm leaving… for somewhere. That's all." Ginny hoisted Victoire up on to her hip.

"Must be some trip if you're this excited to see us." Ginny remarked. Hermione laughed and ran to hug Ginny.

"I'll miss you guys. Really." Hermione leaned down to give Victoire a kiss and gave Luna a quick hug.

"Bloody, this trip must be serious," Ron muttered to Harry.

"I better be off then."

"Not running off with another man, are you now, Hermione?" Ginny winked. Run winced at the joke and muttered something before taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to stay for a while?" Harry asked sadly.

"I've got somewhere else to stop by, first," Hermione responded. The offer was tempting, and Hermione knew she was risking everything for someone she knew Harry and Ron hated. As she passed by Ron towards the door, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we can talk when we get back?" Hermione rocked on her heels nervously. Ron bit his lip hesitantly, and with the prodding of an insistent look from Harry, he flushed.

"Err yeah, sure. Anytime."

"Have a good trip, Hermione," Luna called airily and belatedly. Hermione smiled sadly and apparated.

The heat was what hit Hermione first. Glaring up at the sun, Hermione peered around at the book shop she was standing in front of. Slowly pushing it open, Hermione glanced inside.

"Do come in, dear!" A woman of about fifty was busy replacing books on shelves. Hermione stiffened at the sound of her mum's voice. A man around the same age stepped out from behind the counter.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" Smiling weakly at the sight of her dad, Hermione nodded.

"Er yeah. I was hoping you could help me find a book. I ran out of my supply a few days back."

"Oh! I knew a girl just like you who loved reading. She was like a daughter to me." Hermione's throat tightened.

"Oh she was? You don't have kids of your own?" Hermione fought against the pounding of oncoming tears.

"Unfortunately not. My wife and I decided that these books are just like our babies." Her dad gave the book he was holding a proud smile. "So! That book. Any particular kind?"

"No, just anything will do for me," Hermione smiled hastily.

"Well come on back! Let me see, we have fantasy, non-fiction…" Hermione stayed where she was as she watched her dad wander off through the shelves, believing she was following him. A small tear slipped out and Hermione smiled, embarrassed, even though both didn't notice.

"Love you mum, love you dad," Hermione murmured. Taking one last look at her parents, Hermione apparated out, and back into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen, but she saw Draco out in front.

"Where's Narcissa?" Hermione wiped a stray tear and looked around, searching for the tell-tale blond hair.

"She's out getting me some stuff. It's better if she doesn't know I'm leaving." Draco brushed it off, but his attachment to his mother was clear.

"Yeah. I know how that feels." Hermione patted his elbow reassuringly. "I'm ready, Draco."

"Really? Good." Draco coughed and pulled out what appeared to be a time turner.

"Is that a time turner?" Hermione demanded. "Where'd you get that?" She remembered the chaos it caused in third year.

"You'll see." He grinned mischievously. "Not quite a time turner, but it does similar things. It's a universe manipulator. It opens up time rifts for us to jump through and explore."

"And why exactly do we need to do that again?"

"I- well, Draco is trapped in an alternate reality." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Oh. I see."

"First thing Hermione Granger hasn't read a book about?" Draco teased.

"No!" She protested. "I've read plenty sci-fi. It all just seemed like rubbish to me." Draco snorted.

"Right then, Granger. It's going to feel a bit like apparating. You ready?"

"No."

"Good." Draco twisted the universe manipulator, and the world exploded and dissolved around them. Hermione clenched her teeth, as she felt the familiar pull and stretch of apparition, mixed in with being pulled at the speed of light.

Hermione was thrown across a room and landed safely onto a soft couch. Draco came next, whirled next to her. Out of breath, and exhilarated, Hermione looked at Draco who had the same gob-smacked expression. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So where exactly are we?" Hermione recovered, looking around the pure white room.

"This is sort of like a time rift shop. You can go through any of those doorways-" Draco gestured at the circle of door frames- "And end up in an alternate reality."

"So, the real Draco is in one of those?" Hermione said, getting up and wandering around them.

Draco hesitated. "Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Where first?" Hermione grinned, running a finger along a door frame.

"Granger, you do realize how sexy you look when you do that, don't you?" Draco smirked playfully, standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione's hips, leaning in for a kiss. She stiffened at his touch and pulled away. Draco dropped his hands.

"Right."

"No, it's not that." Hermione protested. "It's just that… you're not real, I guess."

"Well you kissed me. Quite eagerly as well if I must say so myself." Hermione threw him a look.

"It's just… different. It's not the same."

"But I'm just like him. I am him." Draco argued.

"No, you're not. I love you, Draco, but not as much as I'll love him. Sounds funny doesn't it?" She gave him a small smile before walking away and peering into each frame.

"How about this one?" She called. Purples and blues swirled together with gold stars glittering in the sky. When Draco didn't answer, Hermione looked up.

"Draco?"

"What? Yeah, fine. Looks good," he sighed. Walking over, he stood by Hermione, staring into the universe.

"Hey." Hermione nudged him. Draco looked down at her.

"I still love you, Draco." He gave her a small smile.

"Sure."

Ready, then?" Hermione said as brightly as she could.

"Not really," Draco confessed and reached for her hand.

"Good."


End file.
